A Tale of Extraordinary Smutology
by fuuko no miko
Summary: A dash of Gray. A dab of Juvia. And a splash of "lemon". It's the perfect recipe for romance and smut. Or is it? Hints of Gajeel x Levy. Because they might get their own story.


_2/4/2016 8:22 am_

 _Author Notes:_

 _I was saving this for Valentine's Day but dang it I couldn't wait._

 _Patience is a virtue but unfortunately it isn't one of mine._

 _FYI, I am new to the Fairy Tale fandom and I ship Gruvia so hard its not even funny. (okay maybe it is…because Juvia is adorably hilarious)._

 _First Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sama does. And whoever else does the animation etcetera. I make no money doing this story, although that would certainly be nice._

 _Second disclaimer: This story has little to no plot. I just wanted to put my ship in a sexy fanfic. So if it goes against any grain of truth that Mashima-sama has put out there then I implore your forgiveness. Like I said I am new to the fandom and any inconsistencies and OOC-ness are not intentional. I have not read any FT smut out there (Really? What gives?) so similarities are coincidental._

 _The parts that are bold and italicized are excerpts from my other fanfics which is part of the novel being read in the story._

 _Without further ado, I present for your kind consideration, enjoyment, constructive criticism (but not pointless trolling because you ship somebody else)…._

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Magnolia.

The setting sun was still radiating its warmth. The leaves fluttered about in the cool breeze that played with them. The flowers in bloom started to fold down in slumber. The birds were making their way home as the browns and oranges and crimson of the sky blended in visual harmony.

The guild halls were relatively peaceful. Relatively meaning the amount of destruction was within normal limits.

The mess area had a handful of wizards going about their daily business. Picking jobs from the bulletin board compatible with their expertise and financial needs.

Cana was drinking. Droy was stuffing his face. Elfman was being manly.

By all means it was a regular day.

Except it wasn't. Well...it wasn't going to be.

"Do you think this will help Juvia with Gray-sama?" Juvia examined the book with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. The pages of this one was mostly frayed, clearly a well-read piece, its hardbound red velvet cover showing wear and tear.

"Ummm..." Levy was caught off guard with this query. She was a little surprised when Juvia came to her at the library asking for this particular read in the first place. She had a feeling the young mage did not come up with this specific title on her own. "Well...it depends on what kind of help you were looking for."

"Erza-san recommended it!" she exclaimed happily as she absentmindedly flipped through the pages. Almost immediately it was clear to Levy how this came about. She debated on whether to tell Juvia what this book was about...

Or should she just let her find out for herself?

Juvia had stumbled upon Erza early this morning ensconced in reading. The latter had turned a bright crimson when the water mage asked her if it was interesting. Erza had blurted that she was reading a love story and tried to shoo the younger woman away.

"A love story?" Juvia had exclaimed, the hearts in her eyes popping out. "Like Juvia and Gray-sama?"

"Sure." Erza had tried covering the book title with her arms. "You should try reading one. It may help you with...certain things with Gray."

 _Dammit Juvia go away...I'm just getting to the juicy bits._

Juvia sat next to her superior, making the older woman even more self-conscious. "Can I borrow it when you are done?"

"Well this one may take me a while." the redhead tucked it in under her arm and motioned to leave. "Ask Levy for Tales of Extraordinary Smutology. Its just as good if not better."

Juvia repeated the title just as Erza hurriedly left and winking at her. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it. Maybe Gray would too!"

That was what brought her here.

"Tales of Extraordinary Smutology." Gajeel appeared seemingly out of nowhere, reading over Juvia's shoulder. "Is that any good, Juvia?"

Levy turned redder than the book itself.

"I don't know Gajeel-kun!" she squealed excitedly. "But I will find out and let you know. Thank you Levy-san!"

Gajeel turned to Levy who was flushed. "Have you read that one?"

Levy hurriedly turned about and started clumsily arranging books that didn't need it. "Whatever makes you think that?"

The dragon slayer leaned over "Well you've read everything in here haven't you?"

"Ummmm yes...kinda." Levy started knocking over the books she just piled. Gajeel bent over to help pick them up and stock them up the shelf where she couldn't reach it.

"I'm not much into reading but if you recommend it I would look." a corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile.

The petite young woman felt she could not turn any redder than she already was. "O-okay. Maybe when Juvia is finished I will give it to you." she muttered absentmindedly before realizing what she sputtered out.

"Would you suggest reading it together?"

Levy wanted to facepalm then and there.

This is all Erza's fault!

Juvia skipped happily down the halls, giddy with her new find and imagining all sorts of scenarios she could use from this book for Gray-sama!

As the day slowly transitioned into night, Juvia immediately locked herself in her room, clutching the book to her chest and having images of Gray floating around her.

"You have read the bible of love, Juvia?" Gray smiled, his face aglow with joy and affection.

"Yes, yes I have Gray-sama!" she spoke out to the figment of her imagination.

"Then we shall be married and do everything that is in it!"

"Yes, yes we will do everything Tales of Extraordinary Smutology preaches, Gray-sama! And we will live happily every after!"

With unbridled enthusiasm Juvia dives into her bed surrounded by her Gray plushies, covers herself in her Gray-themed blanket and starts leafing through the book.

Tales of Extraordinary Smutology by Fuuko no Miko.

 _What a weird title._

 _And an even weirder author pen name._

 _Miko meant priestess...but who was Fuuko and why would she have a priestess?_

Juvia shrugged and started reading.

The book appeared to be a compilation of stories instead of being a solid novel.

The first story was called "Forbidden Interlude."

Juvia raised her brows at what seemed to be a setting of a woman meeting a man in a temple where she wasn't supposed to. The first few paragraphs seemed to hint at such.

 _And this is supposed to help her with Gray-sama how?_

 _ **"I purposely swayed my hips, took leisurely slow steps to get to him. The quiver in his lips notified me of his impatience, the clench in his fists telling me that he did not appreciate my teasing. Be patient my love, I communicated to him with a lift of my brow. Good things come to those who wait.**_

 _ **I was within a foot of him when he reached for my arms and grabbed me. I gasped, and he took that opportunity to press his anxious lips against mine, searing, pressing, invading. His arms snaked around me, pulling me as close as humanly possible to his strong, muscled chest. I laid my hands on them, feeling the rapid palpitations of his heart against my palms. I savored this erratic beat before I slid my hands on his waist, travelling to trace the contours of his back, his flesh leaping in response to my firm touch. His clothes were thick, but I can sense the heat that emanated through them."**_

Juvia started to feel warm in her cheeks.

Oh Gray-sama, the man in this book is nothing compared to you!

In her head the male character in the story started to take the form of Gray Fullbuster. With his tousled dark hair, his engaging dark blue eyes and his beautiful half-naked form. Needless to say her own image occupied the part of the female character.

 _ **"My head started to swim, goosebumps raised the furs on my neck, as his tongue sought entrance into the recesses of my mouth. I could barely take a breath as I feel him devour me. I pressed harder against him as though this would quench the thirst I have for his kisses and his touch. Alas all it did was worsen my desire to be with him."**_

The blue haired mage sat up, the thoughts of the female character echoing in her head.

I would feel like that too when Gray-sama kisses me! She thought as she turned the page.

 _ **"His fingers ran through the thick softness of my tresses. I had made sure to comb out every tangle before I came here so he would not get his claws caught in them. He pulled my hair back when our kiss broke. His eyes met mine as they swept across my face. He seemed to like the desire that suffused through it, as a smirk appeared on his moist lips."**_

At that moment Juvia found herself playing with the strands of her hair...imagining Gray's fingers running through them.

Oh she would love that. She truly would!

Juvia gulped. Is it her or is the room getting warmer? She pushed off one of the blankets she had wrapped around herself to cool herself off and continued to read.

 _ **"You are trouble personified." I mumbled as his kisses on my neck made excitement course through my body.**_

 _ **"You're not helping." He said as he lifted his head from my shoulder, much to my chagrin. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a secluded corner of the temple where statues of deities and a thick wall hid us from plain view. Not that there was anyone around to witness our sinful exchange. The streets outside the temple were bare, the only sound that of the breeze that sent chills down a night traveler's spine."**_

It was as though that breeze actually touched her, Juvia shivered.

How can one be warm and have goosebumps at the same time?

This is too strange! she thought.

 _ **"His hands were rapid in disengaging my top. I felt the warmth in my cheeks as his gaze wandered to my supple breasts."**_

Juvia gasped as she slammed the book shut.

Sweat started to trickle down the side of her face.

She swallowed.

She blinked repeatedly.

"Don't you like what you are reading Juvia?" The imaginary Gray appeared before her, seated on the foot of her bed.

"Oh I...I do Gray-sama, its just...ummm..."

A look of disappointment crossed the illusion Gray's features. "Do you not want to read this for us my love?"

"I do Gray-sama!" she gulped once again. "It's...it's...uh...Juvia hasn't come across many of these in her lifetime is all! It...it just takes a little accommodating!"

Gray reached out to tuck an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. "That's what I like to hear, Juvia-chan."

With a deep breath Juvia opened the book again.

 _ **"The nipples have hardened from the mere passion of his touch. He cupped them in his hands, the mounds overflowing his palms. He ran his thumbs across them, teasing, tantalizing. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as he fondled them, erstwhile his mouth moved to nibble that tender spot behind my ear."**_

The Mage began to squirm as a fluttering sensation began in the pit of her stomach. In her head Gray-sama was in front of her, his hands reaching out to undo the buttons of her blouse.

"Gray-sama..."

"I'm better than the man in that novel, Juvia." he murmured as one by one he undone them.

"I know this Gray-sama." she whispered as her top opened. He began to divest her of them, slowly, teasingly sliding the blouse off her shoulders.

"And you will enjoy this more than the woman in it."

"Oh yes...I definitely will." her words caught in her throat as the subject of her thoughts removed and tossed her top aside. His hands were tracing the contours of her body, sliding down to the supple curve of her hips.

Juvia's mouth was dry, as the vision of Gray started to strip before her...his shirt off first. His pants next. She has seen him do this hundreds of times but now it seemed so...different...his fingers were now at the hook of his boxers, slowly lowering...lowering...

"Juviaaaaaaa!" a loud knock snapped the water mage out of her sexy reverie and sent her reeling back to reality.

"Erza-san...I'm coming!" Juvia scrambled about, realizing all of a sudden that she was merely in her bra and panties.

Since when did she strip to near nudity?

She had managed to slip on her top inside out before halfway tripping to the door to open it, revealing Erza and Levy outside.

"We were going down to the mess hall for dinner." Erza said, eyeing the panting younger woman. Her eyes shifted to the red, bound book that had fallen on the floor. "I see you got the book. Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes...its an amazing story!" Juvia unsuccessfully tried to suppress the blushing of her face.

"Well I don't want to interrupt your...reading." Erza couldn't hide the amusement in her expression. "But I was just wondering if you wanted to come eat out with us."

"But of course Erza-san." Juvia straightened up and subconsciously covered the fact she was only sporting her underwear. "Let Juvia get dressed!"

She hastily put on a quick outfit before rushing outside to meet the two other women. As she turned to close her door she saw an image of a naked Gray in her bed, draped with only a blanket covering his loins.

"I will eagerly await for your return my beautiful Juvia!" and he blew her a kiss.

"As will I, Gray-sama!" she muttered as she vanished down the hall with the other Fairy Tail women.

Juvia was distracted the entire time they were eating, but the others didn't seem to pay heed. She was automatically just shoving food down her mouth and downing her drink. Had someone asked her what she had for dinner she would probably reply somewhere along the lines of something soupy and that she imbibed a drink that was warm and rather sweet and perhaps...alcoholic?

"Is she going to be okay?" Levy turned to Cana who wasn't even listening. She was watching Juvia demolish a hearty soup and drown it with sake.

Way too much sake.

"It's only sake!" Cana replied in between gulps. "She'll be fine."

"Does she even know what she's drinking?" Levy mentally noted.

Meanwhile Juvia was trying to not think of the book in her bedroom.

And miserably failing.

In her head Gray was in her bedroom. Draped in her sheets. Reading that book. That book that made her warm and funny and...made her see things so...real.

The visuals it gave her were very...very... graphic...

He was reading the words to her...

 _ **"Babe " I barely whispered as I grasped the soft hair atop his head. I pushed my chest closer to him as his lips trailed down the side of my neck to capture one breast in his mouth. The sensations were exquisite as the pleasure points started from where his mouth was, travelling in rapid fashion throughout my body. "I don't think we should be doing this here ."**_

 _ **"Too late." He paused but a second to pull the nipple out of his warm mouth. "You should've objected sooner." He almost snarled as he pinned me against the cold, stone wall, rubbing against me and making me feel his firm arousal. "See what you have reduced me to."**_

Juvia shook her head repeatedly.

It wasn't that she had no experience...well...she wasn't that naive. She knew about the birds and the bees and making babies...in theory. When she had dated Bora he had attempted to go beyond the canoodling and teasing and nuzzling but nothing more. They had broken up before he had seen or touched more of her than she was comfortable with. Plus she didn't feel that kind of emotional intensity with Bora unlike what she did with Gray.

It wasn't even close!

Juvia took another swig.

The water mage just about crashed through the door of her bedroom when Erza brought her back after dinner.

"Why did Juvia drink all that nasty alcohol?" she mumbled as she struggled to get her bearings and crawl into her bed.

She very rarely drank.

And she doesn't hold it well either.

"Juvia, what took you so long?" the half-naked Gray was back in Juvia's bed, swathed in her soft sheets.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia held her head which was somewhat spinning. "Juvia is sorry she was away. But she is back to keep Gray-sama company!"

"Very well." he moved to position himself above her. He reached to put two pillows under her head. "Would you like me to read to you, Juvia?"

Juvia let out a huge sake-scented burp before blushing and covering her mouth. "Yes, Juvia would love if Gray-sama read the book to her."

He laughed a little before sitting next to her and opening the book. He put some pillows behind him to lean on. "This one is for you my love."

The blue-haired young woman felt like she was in a strange dream. She turned her head to see her beloved Gray. Seated next to her and leaning back, his fingers leafing through the pages of the old book. He looked so ethereal...so angelic...so...beautiful...

"I think you will enjoy this one..." he murmured. "It's called My Business...Your Pleasure..."

Juvia smiled. "Anything you read Juvia will enjoy, Grey-sama!"

The object of her undying affections smiled warmly at her before turning to the book.

"This author has a very silly name." Grey had commented.

"Yes, yes she does."

Grey began to read.

 _ **"No he was not oblivious, not at all. Not to the ivory skin and the supple curves it covered, or the glorious mounds they formed on her chest, rising into luscious pink peaks that invited his touch. When the last of what covered her modesty was divested, Trafalgar Law admitted something to himself that day. That he was only human too.**_

 _ **Human and prone to mistakes and weaknesses .and when he found out that he was her first that didn't make him feel any better.**_

 _ **She didn't seem to care though. Through the tears and the lustful noises she made when he finally claimed her, she voiced anything but regret.**_

 _ **That was not the last time either."**_

Juvia turned towards the ice mage as he read. Slowly. Deliberately. She nestled her head in the softness of the pillows and tucked her hands underneath her neck. Listening with as much enthusiasm as she could muster in her intoxicated state.

The more Gray read, the more Juvia began to squirm.

She wasn't just warm anymore.

She was beginning to feel feverish.

Burning and feverish.

 _ **"He didn't answer, instead dipping his head low and tracing the outline of her jaw with his tongue, his hand had crawled to the middle of her chest, pulling down her offensive brassiere and exposing her rounded breasts to the coolness of the air. Her nipples puckered in response, hardening even more when his palms possessed one of the soft mounds. Monet whimpered at his touch, her legs parting on cue and embracing Law's hips which were still clothed. She reached down to try to undo his belt, fumbling with them as she searched for his zipper. He allowed her to do so, as he ventured to her throat, tracing intricate patterns on it as he used to do. He could feel her skin heat up and flush rapidly. He mumbled against the tender skin of her neck when she finally undid his pants and pushed them aside. It was his turn to travel across the warm silkiness of her back, tracing the curves that led to her curvaceous behind. He pulled her panties down, discarding them heaven knows where. The green haired woman was moaning now, as she felt him teasingly run his fingers across her thighs, up, down, between them. He purposely avoided the area between her legs, much to her chagrin. She was already quite wet down there and knew that he would instantly provoke a climax the minute he decided to touch her in those regions."**_

"Gray-sama..." she reached out to touch his arm, making him pause.

"Yes my beloved?"

Juvia pulled herself up slowly, pushing the Gray-themed blanket aside. She moved her hand up to Gray's shoulder. "Juvia is feeling hot, Gray-sama. Very...hot"

He reached over to touch her forehead. "You are. Do you feel sick?"

She shook her head. "No. Juvia is not ill..."

The water mage swallowed as she noticed the area beneath Gray's waist was...up.

The blanket covering the lower half of his body was pitching a tent.

Juvia was a bit of an ingenue. But she was not stupid.

"Is Juvia ready for this?"

She didn't know if she said that out loud. Or if Gray did.

"Juvia..."

Gray reached out to cup her cheek in his hand, his thumb rubbing the velvety skin of her face.

"Gray-sama..."

Juvia closed her eyes as the ice mage narrowed the distance between their faces.

 _Any minute now Juvia is going to wake up and realize she was dreaming!_

 _Any second._

 _Any moment._

 _Like now._

His lips touched hers.

Gray-sama's mouth was so soft.

And Juvia's mouth was so yielding.

 _Oh._

 _Oh no._

 _Oh yes._

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp.

Juvia let out a belch so loud she was sure the entire kingdom of Fiore heard it.

 _AAAAAAHHHHH! Way to ruin the moment Juvia!_

She covered her face in embarrassment.

Juvia heard a light chuckle before her.

"Juvia is so ashamed."

"Its okay Juvia." Gray reassured her, taking off the hands that covered her face. "You are still beautiful in my eyes."

"Gray-sama..."

He placed his hands on her shoulders giving her a gentle squeeze before lowering her down the bed.

"Don't worry." he murmured as he positioned himself above her. "I will take care of everything."

"Take care of everything?"

"Everything."

She noticed that Gray was still sporting his boxers. The bulge in them was still evident.

Juvia began to sweat. Profusely.

 _Is this truly happening?_

 _Is Juvia finally going to get to make babies with Gray Fullbuster?_

 _But wait...they have to get married first right?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gray reached over to undo the buttons of her top.

"You know what the problem is with you Juvia?" he murmured as he slowly exposed the skin concealed by her clothes.

"What is the problem with Juvia, Gray-sama?" She croaked the words out as little by little her upper body was revealed. Her heart was racing erratically, thumping so loudly she could feel the pounding in her eardrums.

"You have too many clothes."

She gasped as with that he rid her of her top. Juvia was shaking. Excitement. Nervousness. Anticipation.

Her skirt had gone off as easy as her blouse did. The young woman was now in her underwear.

A blue silk bra that matched her hair.

Blue silk panties.

Gray started to trace the outline of her bra. His eyes followed the trail of his fingers. Down his index finger went, navigating the shape of the flimsy fabric that covered her femininity.

Juvia quivered some more.

 _This can't be real! Oh please stop it. Her imagination cannot be this torturous!_

 _No, no. It can't stop. This was everything she had ever dreamed of!_

Snap.

Juvia felt the cold air brush her uncovered chest. Her brassiere had found a spot on the floor.

Her panties followed suit.

She was naked.

Completely naked.

Gray's hand found its way on her forehead, brushing the errant strands of hair away from her face. Juvia widened her eyes, trying to focus on her sweet beloved's face.

His eyes were looking right at her, burning as though they seemed, with the passion he always had when he was hellbent on getting something done.

"Gray-sama."

He dipped his head low, surprising her open mouth when he took her lips in a kiss. Juvia's mouth was quivering in anticipation when he first touched her. His kiss was surprisingly sweet, gentle, and soft.

 _Oh._

 _Oh my._

 _Gray-sama!_

Subconsciously, Juvia curved her body upwards, pressing herself against him to feel the warmth of his skin on hers. She wrapped her eager, nervous arms around his firm, muscular torso.

It felt as though she couldn't get close enough.

"Juvia..." he murmured as he pulled away from kissing her.

"Yes Gray-sama?" Juvia felt her mouth was empty without his lips on them.

"You're so beautiful."

Juvia blushed.

"You are moreso, Gray-sama."

He smiled at her, his hand coming up to play with her silky tresses.

"I want you, Juvia Lockser."

And for the first time since she's laid eyes on the ice mage, Juvia was completely, utterly, speechless.

Her brain was processing things a hundred miles a minute.

 _Was Juvia dreaming?_

That kiss was anything but a figment of her imagination!

His touch triggered every tactile sensation on her body.

This. Was. Real.

Her breathing was beginning to hasten.

Before her logical mind could muster up more questions, Gray had stood up by the side of the bed. His fingers hooked the side of his boxers and lowered them. He kicked them aside as he took a step closer to Juvia.

Gray Fullbuster in his pure naked form. He was aroused.

There was not an ounce of doubt.

Juvia had seen Gray in the buff numerous times, but not in this state.

She sat up and reached out to touch him, just so she knew she wasn't in a mere alcohol-induced delusion. Her fingers grazed his firm abdominal muscles which seemed to leap when they came in contact with her skin.

 _Flesh._

 _He felt real._

 _Very, very real._

"Juvia does not know what to make of this."

She gasped when his grip took on the wrist of her exploring hand. She thought he was going to push her away but instead he had moved her hand to the center of his body to touch his erection.

He was hard as a rock. Perhaps even more, if that had been possible.

When she looked up to meet his gaze she found a hunger in his eyes she's never seen before.

"I want you Juvia Lockser." he repeated.

Without a word Juvia released herself from his grip. She got up from the softness of her bed and faced him, her gaze locked with his.

She took his hand and put it across her naked chest. "Juvia wants Gray-sama too. She always has."

Without hesitation Juvia leaned forward to kiss him this time. A gentle pressure of her mouth against his. He was warm. Tender. He opened his mouth to take her in and from that moment on Juvia was lost.

Completely lost.

 _Gray-sama!_

The next thing she knew they were on her bed again, kissing as though their lives depended on it. Juvia doesn't remember if any of them had paused to take in any air. By the time he had pulled away from her she could swear her lips were swollen from his kisses. Gray had gone down, planting soft kisses on her neck, moving laterally to her shoulder with his lips. His hands didn't sit idle, as their calloused roughness roamed in a tender exploration of the water mage's supple body.

She felt as though he was slowly setting her on fire.

Juvia was getting restless. She burned. She ached. She felt a void inside her that needed to be filled.

Filled by her beloved Gray-sama.

By this time Gray had moved down to her ample bosom. With eager aplomb he moved his hands over them. Cupping them. Possessing them. Juvia's nipples were already hard from arousal and his hold now only made them worse.

Or better. Depending on how you viewed it.

"Ahhhh...Gray-sama..." she mumbled when she felt him give them a firm squeeze.

"Do you like that, Juvia?" his breath was now dangerously close to her crimson peaks. He began moving both breasts in unison, fondling them in the process.

"Yes...Juvia likes it very...aaaaaaaaaaah!"

The ice mage didn't allow her to finish as he took a turgid nipple in his mouth. Sucking vigorously like a hungry newborn he took as much of her as he could, moving from one breast to another with gusto. He massaged, he licked, he savored. He buried his face between them and lingered in their softness. His other hand had then ventured to the side of her body, lighting a heated path wherever he touched. He found the firmness of her bottom and filled his palm with it and as Juvia was writhing with the pleasure of his touch she felt him slap her ass.

"Gray-sama!"

He paused, a corner of his mouth lifting in a smile. "I thought you enjoyed that Juvia."

She nodded, trying to catch her breath from all the intensity of this situation. She squealed when he flipped her over onto her stomach. She felt him move over her, trapping her body between his strong thighs.

Smack!

Juvia bit her lip as the mixture of pleasure and pain seared through her bum where Gray was striking her.

It. Was. Divine.

Gray bent over to where he had slapped her behind, planting gentle kisses on it to soothe her of the sting. Juvia began to tingle with delight. She tensed when he stopped and moved lower. Much lower.

The ice mage eased her smooth legs apart and positioned himself between them. Her heart was palpitating wildly, her legs tensing when she felt his breath on her feminine delta.

"Oooooooooooh!"

Gray's mouth found its way where she was warm, moist and throbbing. He kissed the point where her folds met at a junction, his tongue drawing a wet line up. Then down. Up. Down. Swirling in circles. Juvia was drowning now. Drowning in her own sea of intense pleasure. Gray began to suck at the nub that was at the very center, driving her to madness. Her fingers were clawing at her sheets, her pillows, her bed...anything, anything she could grab unto.

So good. It felt so, so good!

The blue haired young woman felt she was going to explode any second.

Juvia felt herself getting flipped over again. Gray had emerged from eating her out and had positioned his hands on her hips now, lifting them off the bed. Through half closed eyes she could see her beloved rubbing his rigid shaft against her extremely wet core.

"Are you ready for me Juvia?" he motioned to aim his manhood at her throbbing orifice. "I'll be gentle."

"Yes!" she replied without hesitation. "Juvia is very much ready Gray-sama!"

She braced herself for the pain to follow. But Gray was true to his word. He infiltrated her slowly. Patiently. Pacing himself and allowing her to accommodate to his entry. Inch by inch he allowed her sheathe to embrace him. Gray felt Juvia bury her nails on the muscles of his back as he started to settle in her. He relaxed, as though waiting for her to ease her grip on him. And when she did, he knew that she had adjusted to his invasion.

Juvia felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Pain. Pleasure. Gratification. It all combined into a fireball inside her.

Gray began to move. Again, taking her inexperience into consideration he started slow. Methodical. His thrusting movements paced and deliberate. Juvia clung on to him for dear life as he increased his speed.

Faster.

Harder.

Quicker.

Juvia could hold it no longer.

A scream died in her throat as a ball of pleasurable sensations exploded inside her, spreading like wildfire from her midsection and unto every tingling nerve in her body. She arched her back, wrapped her legs around Gray's and pressing on his back so hard she left marks on him.

Gray almost could not breathe with as tight a hold Juvia had on him. She undulated in ecstasy against him, her nipples jutting against his chest, her lower lips gripping his manhood like a vise, her moisture now a downpour upon the sheets. She cried in joy, murmuring his name as she peppered him with kisses on the mouth. Juvia was making sounds that made no sense but clearly echoed her delight.

She was starting to come down from her high when Gray felt his own peak threatening to detonate. He knew Juvia was already sated so he allowed himself release, spurting his warm bodily fluids into her and grunting as he finished.

The ice wielder rolled over, avoiding collapsing over the blue haired young woman.

Juvia's eyes were closed. Her breathing hard. Her mouth was dry and her head in a tailspin.

 _Ah._

 _Gray-sama._

She clamped her legs together as thought trying to hold on to the burst of ecstasy she had experienced. She was still tender and throbbing between them but she felt good.

Really, really good.

She opened her eyes, afraid that she was not going to see her beloved Gray-sama next to her. That she was imagining everything and the sake, the soup and the silly book was messing with her head.

But he was there, peacefully breathing in a slow relaxed pattern.

He seemed to be asleep.

Juvia crept up to him, nestling her head on the crook of his neck and resting her hand on his firm abdomen.

Her vision swept the whole of him, stopping for more than a moment over that part of him that pleased her so well. He was still half-erect.

"I love you, Gray-sama." she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. She snuggled up to him and with her eyes beginning to get heavy she fell into a restful slumber.

"I love you too, Juvia." he murmured, not sure if she heard it or not but he drew an arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer to him.

-  
"That book had a spell on it!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. A book having a lust spell on it!"

"It does! It makes you feel carnal desires, lose your inhibitions and carry out your deepest, most intimate wishes!"

"Sure it does."

Levy shook her head as she overheard Erza debating with Mirajane. She was sitting next to Juvia who was casually sipping a milkshake.

"Did you think it was a magical book?" Levy turned to Juvia who seemed oblivious to the argument before her.

"It was a good read Levy-san." Juvia shrugged her shoulders casually. Luckily she had been drinking and was able to conceal a smile. "I don't think it's magical or have a spell on it."

The morning after that first night she had read the book she had woken up with a bit of a hangover, her head pounding as though there was a jackhammer on top of it. But Juvia didn't care. She had the most incredible night with Gray-sama. After the first time they had intimacies, they had several more sessions that night that she completely lost count. It was nothing short of magical!

She was pleasantly sore come dawn, her bed was in utter disarray. She was a little disappointed when she woke up that the only thing beside her was a plushie of Gray and the smut-filled book opened to a certain page. She laid in her bed for quite some time that morning, sorting in her head whether what happened was an alcohol-induced dream, or whether the silly book had indeed a spell attached to it, bringing Gray to her bedroom and having him profess his desire for her.

Juvia did not know. Nor did she care. She got a taste and she wanted more. Unfortunately the book or the alcohol no longer repeated the feat and she decided after reading it for a good week to just satiate her desires with her left hand and her imagination. She returned it to Levy after.

"Levy-san, what did you think of that book?" Juvia inquired, causing the smaller girl to turn into the brightest shade of crimson Juvia had ever seen.

"What makes you think I've read it?" Levy was fanning herself now, trying to dissipate the burning of her cheeks.

"Because you've read every book in that library."

"Ummmmm..."

"Hey, you done with that red book Juvia?" Gajeel slid unto a seat next to Levy.

For a man his size he sure knew how to be sneaky.

"It's out for cleaning!" Levy exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Cleaning? Why would a book be out for cleaning?"

"Because its a dirty book."

"What do you mean? Did Juvia spill food over it?"

"Here." another copy of the red, sinful book appeared in front of Gajeel. He looked up to see Gray putting it on the desk before him. "I'm done reading one."

"There's more than one copy?"

"Obviously." Gray shrugged before walking away.

"THERE'S MORE THAN ONE COPY?" Levy just about sank in her chair.

"Oh Gray-sama did you like it?" Juvia seemed to have forgotten about her milkshake and had suddenly clung on to Gray's arm.

He pursed his lip and kept walking. "Meh. It's okay. I've read better."

"Would you like to read it again with Juvia?" she inquired happily.

Gray turned an initial shade of red before becoming pasty white and breaking out into a sweat. "I have a job to do Juvia." he dismissed her with a wave of the hand, trying hard to look nonchalant as he left the building.

Gray wasn't about to tell her that crazy dream he had after reading that silly novel Erza recommended.

And he certainly wasn't going to let on that when he woke up the following morning he was naked with his unmentionables standing up in attention, long strands of blue hair were entangled in his fingers and his disheveled bed was soaked with...

No. Hells no. That was his secret and he wasn't going to let anybody know.

Gray walked away not noticing he was subconsciously smiling.

 _Damn book. Maybe I should read it again._

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Again, forgive me for any inconsistencies it may have. They were not intentional. Gomen-ne!_

 _Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. Pointless trolling-because you do not like Juvia, Gray or Gruvia is not. There's plenty of other fics out there that may cater to your taste so feel free to make those authors happy :-)._

 _I also take requests if time allows. My other ships are Gajeel x Levy, Lucy x Natsu, Juvia x Lyon (hey, the more the merrier, yes?) and my crackship…just because I've lost my mind to a certain degree…is Gajeel x Juvia._

 _Yes I love Juvia, can you not tell? Mostly because to a certain degree I am like her._

 _This fic is dedicated to someone near and dear to me. The New Mandalord (a fantastic author whose work you should also check out!). Because he dragged me to Fairy Tail, kicking and screaming…and now I'm hopelessly hooked. This is your fault._


End file.
